


Captain Haruka

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Annoyed Rin, Captain Haru AU, Captain Haruka is so cool!, Haru and Makoto weren't childhood friends, M/M, Makoto is a bit confused, Makoto is losing his mind, Pushy Haru, Smut, Smut and Fluff, The Captain Haru scene was so funny, flustered makoto, ooc Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: What would happen if Haru acted like captain Haru and actually became the captain of the swimming club. Well basically we have an annoyed Rin, excited Nagisa, confused Rei, same old Gou, and a very flustered Makoto.





	

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa greeted Makoto in the hallway.

"Hello Nagisa, how's it going?" Makoto smiled.

"Great, especially since I managed to reel in a new member," Nagisa grinned.

"Don't we have more than enough members now?" Makoto asked.

"There's never enough when it comes to our club!" Nagisa said.

"I guess...so...which poor fellow did you reeled in this time?" Makoto asked.

"Ryuugazaki Rei," Nagisa answered.

"Rei...Rei...wasn't he part of the track team?" Makoto asked.

"He was...but with some persuasion and my sexiness, I was able to convince him to join," Nagisa said.

"You basically kept on asking him until he actually joined didn't you?" Makoto deadpanned.

"...That's...sorta...true..." Nagisa looked away nervously.

"Well...I guess it'll make both Gou and Haru happy," Makoto said.

"Un, especially captain Haru! He's going to be so happy! You think he'll pat my head and congratulate me?" Nagisa jumped in excitement.

"Possibly...captain..Haru is always excited to get new swim members...I guess..." Makoto said.

"What's the matter Mako-chan? You don't look very enthusiastic," Nagisa said.

"Sorry...it's just...every time we talk about captain Haru...I tend to feel...uneasy," Makoto said.

"Why's that? Captain Haru is the best captain we've ever had! You're even the vice captain! That means you're much more closer to Haru!" Nagisa said.

"I guess...though...the way he asked me to become the vice captain was a bit...pushy," Makoto sighed.

"Well...I guess captain Haru can be a bit...pushy at times...especially with you...but that's just his way of encouraging people!" Nagisa said.

"I guess...but why does it feel like he treats me a bit more differently...I kinda get the feeling that captain Haru doesn't really like me," Makoto said a bit sadly.

"What? Captain Haru wouldn't hate you or anything like that!" Nagisa said.

"Then why does he always pushes me to practice harder, or tell me to hit the showers early, or even keeping a close eye on me...I'm starting to think joining the swimming club was a bad idea..." Makoto said.

"B-but Mako-chan! I knew I needed you to help start the club!" Nagisa said.

"I  know, and like I said, I was happy to help you Nagisa...it's just..maybe you could have started the club without me, you already had Haru with you, so I'm pretty sure without me, you'd be able to get all the members you needed," Makoto said.

"I guess...but it wouldn't be the same without you Mako-chan," Nagisa said.

"Nagisa...I...I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions...there's probably a reason to why Haru treats me like that," Makoto said.

"Treats you like what?" a familiar voice said.

"Captain Haru!" Nagisa said excitedly.

"C-captain...Haru..." Makoto looked away and hoped Haru didn't hear him earlier.

"Well? How do I exactly treat you, Tachibana-san? Oh, and I thought I told you to keep calling me captain Haru," Haru said.

"I-it was nothing...just....just um...just saying-"

"He was saying how you were the best captain of the swimming club, and we're both glad to have you," Nagisa said.

"...Y-yeah, that was it," Makoto said.

"Hm...alright then, well you two better start practicing, otherwise we won't be able to reach nationals," Haru smirked and pumped his fist.

"Nationals! So cool!" Nagisa said. Nagisa then remembered he had something to tell Haru. "Oh, I almost forgot. Captain Haru, I managed to get our club another member," Nagisa saluted. Makoto almost slapped his forehead.

"Good job Nagisa, you'll get an extra five minutes on your break," Haru said as he patted Nagisa on the head.

"Y-yes captain Haru!" Nagisa saluted.

"Alright Nagisa, you better start practicing," Haru said.

"Yes sir!" Nagisa said. He then continued heading towards the locker room.

"...As for you Tachibana-san..."

"Y-yes?"

"...If you have something on your mind, I'm all ears," Haru said. It sounded more like a threat than an offer to Makoto.

"...I...will," Makoto said.

"Good...now you better start practicing, I want to see you swim so hard that your muscles ache," Haru smirked.

"...R-right," Makoto said. Makoto then turned and continued heading towards the locker room, but he continued to feel Haru's eyes on him. Makoto then thought back of how all of this started.

* * *

Makoto was now in his third year of high school, and upon entering, he was reunited with his old swimming friend, Nagisa.

"Mako-chan, it's great to see you again," Nagisa grinned.

"You too, it's been awhile since our swimming days, huh?" Makoto smiled.

"Yep! Oh, I almost forgot, but it turns out that Rin is attending Samezuka Academy, yet his sister is attending here," Nagisa said.

"Gou is in this school?" Makoto asked.

"Uh huh!" Nagisa smiled.

"Well, that's nice...too bad Rin couldn't be part of our school," Makoto said.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do? Rin was always the type to want to do his best and become the best swimmer out there, so I guess that includes going to a good high school with a great swimming club," Nagisa said.

"I guess," Makoto said.

"...Hey...you know...there is that old swimming pool here in school...maybe...if we start our own swimming club...we could race with Rin! Just like the old days," Nagisa said.

"Yeah I guess...but...just the two of us doesn't seem like it'll work out though..." Makoto said.

"Hm....well...I could always ask Rin's sister to be part of our club, especially since she loves coming to the swim club and cheering for Rin," Nagisa said.

"Right...but that still wouldn't be enough to officially start a swim club...we need at least four members to officially start it, and we also need a teacher...and if we're going to do competitions and stuff like that, we need to have at least four swimmers," Makoto said.

"Hm...well...we'll probably think of something," Nagisa said. The bell suddenly rang, signalling that everyone should head to their classes.

"Well class is about to start, I'll see you around Nagisa, and good luck with coming up with something," Makoto said.

"Yep, see ya!" Nagisa waved. Makoto headed towards his classroom and found his seat. He saw that sitting next to him was a boy with black hair, who was looking outside the window.

Makoto thought about introducing himself to his new classmate, but suddenly the teacher came in, so he didn't have a chance. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Miho Amakata, and that she was a new teacher in school. When she started roll call, she accidentally called Makoto as a girl.

"Ms...Tachibana? Is Ms. Tachibana Makoto here?" Ms. Amakata asked. Makoto shrank into his seat a bit, and was about to correct Ms. Amakata, but suddenly, the boy sitting next to him beat him to it.

"Miss, it seems you have made a mistake, Tachibana-san is actually a boy," the boy said. Everyone in class started chuckling, but Ms. Amakata warned them to be quiet, she then apologizes.

"I'm very sorry Tachibana-san," Ms. Amakata said.

"I-it's not a problem, I'm use to it," Makoto laughed it off.

"Yes, and thank you very much for correcting me Mr...Nanase," Ms. Amakata said.

"Yes ma'am," Nanase said. He sat down and turned towards Makoto.

"Ah...t-thank you for that...though...I don't think it was very helpful with my pride," Makoto said.

"No worries, a fellow comrade that has a feminine name is okay in my book," Nanase grinned.

"...R-right...oh um...I'm Tachibana Makoto, but you already knew that," Makoto said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nanase Haruka," Nanase said.

"It's nice to meet you Nanase-san, I hope you'll take good care of me for the rest of the year," Makoto smiled.

"Haru," Nanase said.

"Huh?"

"Call me Haru," Haru said.

"...Of course...then...you can call me Makoto," Makoto smiled.

"...I think Tachinana-san is good," Haru suddenly said and sat forward.

"E-eh? But um...you-"

"Tachibana-san, I know this is your first day and all, but please pay attention," Ms Amakata said.

"Y-yes ma'am sorry," Makoto blushed in embarrassment.

"Best pay close attention, Tachibana-san," Haru said.

"...Right," Makoto said. For some reason, he didn't like this Haru all that much anymore.

It was finally lunchtime, and Makoto decided to eat his lunch on the rooftop. He texted Nagisa that he'll be on the rooftop if he wanted to hang out with him, to which Nagisa replied he'll meet him there, but he'll be a bit late.

Makoto started taking out his lunch until Nagisa burst through the door and rushed towards Makoto.

"We did it!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Did what?" Makoto was confused, but smiled nonetheless.

"We're able to start the swim club!" Nagisa said.

"Really?"

"Yep! I managed to get Gou to be on board, and we both met a senpai that was helping us start the club, and we even got that new teacher, Ms. Amakata, turns out she use to work somewhere that involves swimsuits or something, so she must know a few things about swimming," Nagisa said.

"Well that's great Nagisa, if this guy was able to help you and Gou start the club, then I'm sure we'll be able to get members in no time," Makoto said.

"Yeah!" Nagisa grinned.

"So...who is this guy that helped you?" Makoto asked.

"Well turns out he's in the same class as you," Nagisa said.

"Really? Who is it?"

"It was...I think...Nanase Haruka," Nagisa said. Makoto almost dropped his lunch right there and now.

"...W-what?"

"You heard him correctly," a familiar voice said. Makoto turned his head and was met with his dreaded desk neighbor.

"Y-you...you helped Nagisa start the swimming club?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, anyone who loves the water is okay in my book, and him having a feminine name doubles that," Haru smirked.

"He's so cool! I'm so jealous that you're in the same class as him!" Nagisa said.

"J-jealous? You actually find him enduring?" Makoto asked.

"Of course! Captain Haru's encouragement is so contagious, that I feel like I can do anything! Heck, I even want to scream my lungs out and shout that we'll win in relays and become the best swimming team in Japan!" Nagisa said.

"That's the spirit Nagisa!" Haru gave him a thumbs up.

"Wait...captain...you already elected him to be the captain!?" Makoto asked.

"Of course, he did help us after all, and I thought it was only fair to elect him captain, besides, his enthusiastic personality is perfect for being a captain!" Nagisa said.

"Hope you don't have any problems with that Tachibana-san," Haru smirked.

"...None...at all," Makoto said.

"Great! we're going to be the best team ever! Now let's start recruiting people!" Nagisa said.

"Right Nagisa, and once we clean up the pool, we're going straight to relays!" Haru grinned.

"Yeah!" Nagisa pumped his fist.

Makoto had a bad feeling about this, but he'll admit, the enthusiasm was contagious, but that doesn't mean he's going to like having this Haru person be his captain.

Like Nagisa predicted and said, they started the swimming club, they had Ms. Amakata help them, and they managed to bring in new swimmer almost immediately. At first, Nagisa suggested that they create Iwatobi-chan keychains, but Haru decided to go to the front of the school and promote their swimming club, a few people became interested, and now they had enough people to actually do some competing against other schools.

"Its'a amazing how we managed to get all these people here," Makoto said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to captain Haru and his leadership skills," Nagisa said.

"Right, thanks to Haru," Makoto smiled.

"That's captain Haru to you, Tachibana-san," Haru said from behind.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention this to you Makoto, but captain Haru likes to be called captain Haru from now on," Nagisa said.

"W-what?" Makoto said.

"Nagisa, I think your break is now over, we better get some practice done if we're going to beat the Samezuka team like you wanted," Haru said.

"Right! I'll get on it right away captain Haru," Nagisa said. He then out of the locker room and headed towards the pool. Makoto watched him leave and then looked at Haru.

"Captain...Haru? I feel like you're having this whole title of captain a bit over your head here," Makoto said.

"That's a bit disrespectful for you to say Tachibana-san," Haru gave him a questioning look.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way...it's just...just-"

"I understand, but as the vice captain, I need you to help me lead our team to victory," Haru said.

"Right...wait...what!? S-since when was I the vice captain!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"Since now, I'm electing you as vice captain, and any rejections shall be ignored," Haru said as he walked out of the locker room.

"Y-you can't do that!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yes I can, everyone here will listen to whatever I say, and what I say, goes. I am the captain after all," Haru smirked. He left, leaving Makoto to be frozen in place and feeling awestruck.

His respect for captain Haru has gone even lower.

* * *

Makoto sighed and continued to wonder why Haru made him vice captain that day.

"Tachibana! You better start practicing or else you're doing five laps," Haru shouted at him.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto said. He quickly got into the pool and started swimming. He could feel Haru's eyes on him like usual, and whenever he turns his head to look at him, Haru wasn't looking at him, or pretending to look like he wasn't looking at him in the first place. Makoto was getting annoyed. If Haru wants to see him do his best, then so be it. He was going to prove something to Haru and hope that whatever it is that makes Haru act like this will stop.

Without a second thought, Makoto increased his speed and practice twice as hard than usual.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing!?" Nagisa shouted.

"Makoto-senpai! you're going to tire yourself if you do that!" Gou said.

"Oi! Tachibana!" Haru shouted. Makoto ignored them. He continued practicing and practicing until his arms ached, until his back ached, and when he felt like he'll sink to the very bottom. He continued and continued until his time was finally done. He finally stopped swimming, he had a hard time getting out the pool, but still managed to do so.

"Tachibana! Are you crazy!?" Haru exclaimed.

"Yeah Mako-chan, what were you doing out there, you were overexerting yourself like crazy!" Nagisa said.

"S-sorry...I just...I just thought I could push myself a bit more...that's all," Makoto panted.

"Well take it easy Makoto-senpai, if you had done anymore then you would have fainted from exhaustion," Gou said.

"R-right...sorry for worrying you...you..." Makoto suddenly felt lightheaded and he collapsed on the ground.

"Makoto!" he heard Nagisa and Gou shout.

"Tachibana! Tachibana! Makoto!" everything went dark after he heard Haru say his first name finally.

* * *

_"...Hey...are you alright?"_

_"...Yes....no....I...I don't know..."_

_"...Is something wrong?"_

_"...My grandmother died yesterday...I...I miss her..."_

_"I'm sorry...but...but you know...you should be too sad...I'm sure your grandmother would feel heartbroken seeing you look so sad like that."_

_"...Well...what you expect me to do?"_

_"...My mom always told me to be enthusiastic and look forward to a goal...that way...my mind would be so busy with accomplishing that goal, I wouldn't have time to feel sad."_

_"...Enthusiastic...goals...sorta like those American captains on TV?"_

_"Yeah...I guess...what do you want to do when you grow up?"_

_"I just...I just want to swim free..."_

_"Then...why don't you become a captain of a swim club or something...or be a leader! I'm sure you'll do great as a leader!"_

_"Me? Be a leader...sounds unlikely..."_

_"Wouldn't hurt to try."_

_"...I guess...thanks...that...actually made me feel a bit better."_

_"No problem...oh...my name is Tachibana Makoto, what's your name?"_

_"...My name is...."_

* * *

Makoto woke up after having a dream of when he was a kid. He remembered meeting a boy around his age that was sad because his grandmother passed away. He never got the boy's name however because before the boy could tell him his name, his mother called him and told him they had to go home. He never saw that boy ever again. Makoto did wondered how he was doing, and if he listened to Makoto's advice on that day.

Makoto sat up and realized he was in the infirmary. He tried to remember what happened, but then remembered he overexerted himself and fainted from exhaustion. He sighed and cursed himself for doing something so stupid and childish.

"I see you're awake," a familiar voice said.

"C-captain Haru!" Makoto was shocked to see him.

"You shouldn't have overexerted yourself Tachibana, now look what you've gotten yourself into," Haru said disappointingly.

"S-sorry...I...I didn't mean to..." Makoto said.

"Well...tomorrow, you better not do that again, I don't want anyone from the team to faint, that's not very good if we're going to try regionals," Haru said.

"...R-right...well...now that I'm better, I better go to the locker room and change," Makoto said as he stood up and walked out of the infirmary. He noticed that Haru was walking next to him. "Y-you don't have to come, you can go home if you want," Makoto said.

"Well I do have to lock up since I'm the one with the key here, besides, I gotta make sure you don't do something stupid again," Haru said.

"I promise you that won't do something stupid again," Makoto sighed. The two finally reached the locker rooms and Makoto quickly grabbed his clothes and started changing.

"I still don't understand why you would do something so stupid like that, Nagisa maybe, but you...you were always the mother type in the team," Haru said.

"M-mother type? Look...I was only trying to prove a point, okay," Makoto sighed. He was getting annoyed.

"And what kind of point would that be?" Haru continued.

"Look, can we just drop this already, I did one stupid mistake, and I'm not going to do it ever again, so just drop it," Makoto said.

"Still, what were you-"

"I did it to prove myself to you alright!" Makoto exclaimed. He saw Haru jumped in shocked and he stared at Makoto with wide eyes. "I did it so you would stop being mean to me! I thought...I thought if I pushed myself a bit more you'd finally see me as a teammate instead of...something else...I'm getting tired of you treating me so differently!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...Differently? When have I..."

"Oh please, it's so obvious...they way you tell me to do certain stuff, they way you tell me to hit the showers earlier than everyone else, or the way you kept staring at me...I feel like you're constantly watching me to see if I make any mistakes...and...and I'm sick of it! I'm part of this team as much as anyone else, so I don't understand why you treat me so-" Before Makoto could finished, Haru leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Makoto was shocked and tried to pull away, but Haru grabbed him by the shoulders and made sure he didn't move at all. Makoto tried to get out of the kiss, but slowly, he started leaning into the kiss himself.

Haru finally pulled away and stared at Makoto with a very smug look. "The reason why I want you to do certain thing is because I want to see more of you gorgeous body, why I want you to take the showers early is so no one else sees your naked body, and the reason why I stare at you all the time is because I'm always amazed by your swimming. If it isn't obvious enough then I'm sorry that you're stupid, but I, captain Haru, really really like you. Does that answer your questions?" Haru smirked.

Makoto continued to stare at him with a very red face, but slowly he nodded.

"Good boy, now we better get going," Haru said. Makoto slowly nodded his head and quickly changed. The two walked out of the school and headed home. Makoto was surprised to find out that Haru was walking in the same direction as him, and he was still surprised to realize that Haru actually was his neighbor.

"...D-did you know we live so close to each other?" Makoto asked.

"...Maybe..." Haru gave him a very vague answer. He then leaned closer and whispered into Makoto's ear, "see you tomorrow...Makoto." Haru then walked up the stairs to his house, leaving a very confused and flustered Makoto.

* * *

Makoto dreaded the next day. He didn't want to go to school, but he knew he couldn't lie to his parents, he also knew he couldn't skip since the school would call saying that he missed a day of school to his parents, so his only option was to go to school and hope everything was okay.

Makoto was surprised to see that Haru was normal and that the day before didn't effect him at all. Makoto was both relieved but also a bit annoyed. He wanted to know why Haru was so calm after he forced a kiss on him. When it was time for them to go to the swim club, Makoto thought about making an excuse to not come, but remembered that they were suppose to go to Samezuka for a joint practice, so he knew he couldn't skip it.

"It's going to be so great to see Rin again!" Nagisa cheered.

"May I ask who this Rin is?" Rei, their new member asked.

"Oh right, you just started today...how come you didn't come yesterday?" Nagisa pouted.

"Sorry...I had to talk to my track team that I would be quitting, I felt it wasn't right to leave them like that though," Rei said.

"Well...once you get use to our club, we'll be the best team and great friends, too bad we couldn't get everyone to come," Nagisa said.

"Well like I said...bringing the entire team would have been too much to keep track of, besides, a lot of them couldn't afford to travel with us," Gou said.

"I guess, but at least you could come with us Rei-chan!" Nagisa smiled.

"Of course, since this is my first day of being a new member after all," Rei said.

"Well it's great to have you here Rei, and we hope you'll stay with us," Makoto smiled.

"Of course," Rei smiled.

"Yes, but we should work on your swimming a bit more, I can already sense that you're not much of a strong swimmer," Haru said.

"E-eh? H-how did you know that?" Rei asked.

"I can sense it, you could say I have a nose for these kind of things, but don't worry Rei, we'll have you the form of a swimmer in no time!" Haru grinned.

Rei smiled, but was a bit confused, at least Makoto wasn't the only one who was confused with Haru's enthusiastic personality the first time.

"Is Haruka-senpai always like this?" Rei asked.

"Yep, that's what makes him the best captain ever," Nagisa said.

"Well, it'll be great swimming with you Haruka-senpai," Rei said.

"Captain," Haru said.

"E-excuse me?"

"Captain Haru, if you don't mind," Haru said.

"...Y-yes...c-captain Haru," Rei said a bit confused and uneasy.

"Good, oh and we're here," Haru said.

He was correct. They reached Samezuka and at the front gate to meet them was Rin.

"Yo, good to see you guys again...hey...who's four eyes over there?" Rin asked.

"F-four eyes?" Rei said.

"This is Rei-chan, he's our new member," Nagisa said.

"Ryuugazaki Rei actually, it's nice to meet you Matsuoka-san," Rei said.

"Rin's fine, well hope you're looking forward to having your butt kicked," Rin smirked.

"It's you who'll have their butt kick today Rin," Haru said.

"Ugh...I keep forgetting you're the captain of this team...you know Makoto...I actually thought you'd be the better captain here," Rin said.

"M-me? Don't make me laugh...I didn't even want to be vice captain, but here I am..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, but you'll probably be better than this guy over here," Rin said.

"Maybe," Makoto laughed. He really misses Rin. He remembered how Rin's own encouragement for their team when they were kids was very contagious, not as much as Haru's level, but still very influencing. Makoto remembered the day Rin met Haru. It was a bit...tense, but somehow...the two became good friends...sorta.

The first time they talked, already, there was tension. The first thing they did was back talk at each other and saying that they were the better captain, and then they started swimming. Haru won of course.

"Jeez...the guy is a weirdo with that whole rising for the stars speech of his...but I'll admit...his swimming is very beautiful...almost like a dolphin," Rin said.

"I agree," Makoto sighed. Even though Makoto felt uneasy with Haru, he'll admit that Haru's swimming was very beautiful, and even someone like Makoto couldn't help but be entranced by it.

Makoto suddenly remembered the kiss from yesterday and he started to blush at the thought.

"Oi, Makoto...you alright? Your face is red right now," Rin said.

"E-eh? Oh...p-probably the heat or something, n-nothing to worry about. W-why don't we get to the pool and start practicing...I-I'm sure captain Haru is dying to get into the water," Makoto said.

"Alright, whatever you say," Rin said. Everyone started walking inside, but Makoto knew that Haru was staring at him.

* * *

After practice, everyone started changing back into their clothes and headed home.

"It was great seeing you again Rin!" Nagisa said.

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you," Rei said.

"Yeah, hope to see you guys again soon, and four eyes, keep working on your butterfly, I see potential in you," Rin smirked.

"Y-yes," Rei blushed at the compliment.

"See you later Rin," Makoto said.

"See ya, and keep a close eye on that captain guy, I'm worried that this whole being captain thing is getting into his head, at least...more than usual," Rin said. Makoto had to agree. Today, Haru acted even more like a captain, especially towards Makoto. Makoto thought that what happened yesterday might have changed his attitude towards him, but Makoto still wondered how he feels about that kiss.

Once it was both Makoto's and Haru's stop, both Haru and Makoto stopped and said goodbye to everyone.

"I'm still surprised that captain Haru is actually Makoto's neighbor, I just thought you lived somewhere around here or something," Nagisa said.

"I know, how come you didn't notice Makoto?" Gou asked.

"Ah, it's probably because I always see captain Haru going the opposite direction from me...I just assumed he lived that way," Makoto said.

"No, I usually go that way to buy some snacks or something," Haru said.

"Oh, we should get some snacks after practice tomorrow then!" Nagisa said.

"We will...once we win regionals," Haru smirked.

"Aw...okay captain Haru...well...see you guys tomorrow!" Nagisa said. Everyone said goodbye and headed their way. Both Haru and Makoto started walking home, but Makoto was surprised to see that Haru was walking with him this time.

"...You're not...going to buy your snacks?" Makoto asked.

"No...I have some snacks at home, and I want you to come to my place to have some," Haru said.

"You want me...I don't know...I...I kinda have to do my homework..."

"Well it's perfect then, we can do our homework together!" Haru smirked. He grabbed Makoto by the hand and the two ran towards Haru's house. The two reached Haru's house and once they entered and they took off their shoes, Makoto immediately found himself sitting in Haru's living room with Haru in the kitchen preparing the snacks. Makoto was too confused to process the entire situation that by the time he snapped out of it, Haru was already back in the living room with the snacks and had sat down and took out his homework.

"...Come on then Tachibana, the better we finish homework, the more we'll have some fun," Haru smirked.

"F-fun? What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"You'll see," Haru smirked. Makoto gulped but started his homework, but he did it at a very slow pace.

By the time the two finished their homework, and eaten their snacks, it was about time that Makoto went home.

"Well, thank you for having me captain Haru, but I better get going," Makoto said as he stood up.

"Haru," Haru suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"When we're at school or at swim practice, you'll call me captain Haru, but when we're alone like this...you can call me Haru...and...I guess I'll start calling you Makoto," Haru said as he looked down looking very uncharacteristic right now.

"...Ca....I mean...Haru...is the reason you acted normally all day was because you wanted to look like the captain you were towards the team?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes...I wanted to look like the cool captain that everyone sees me as...I couldn't let them down...but...for some reason...I wanted to show my none captain side to you," Haru said.

"...Haru...that kiss...and what you said...did you really mean it? A-about...l-liking me?" Makoto blushed.

"Of course I mean it, when I say something like that, I'll always mean it!" Haru stood up and looked directly into Makoto's eyes. The way Haru was close to Makoto made Makoto's heart to beat fast. He didn't understand what was going on. He was suppose to hate Haru, not feel flustered by him. Makoto couldn't help but actually see that Haru was really cool right now.

"Makoto..."

"H-Haru..." Haru leaned in and kissed Makoto on the lips. Makoto melted into the kiss and held onto Haru's jacket tightly. He felt Haru stroking his hair as he pushed his head closer to his. Makoto felt extremely warm from the kiss, and he couldn't help but very warm in his stomach.

Makoto's eyes widen when he felt Haru's erection growing. He felt very dizzy at that moment. He felt Haru's hands starting to unzip his jacket and go under his shirt, but suddenly, Makoto's cellphone rang.

"A-ah! i-it's p-probably my mom, I better answer this," Makoto blushed. Haru didn't say anything, but let go of Makoto. Makoto grabbed his phone and started talking to his mother. After a few minutes, Makoto hung up and looked at Haru with an apologetic face. "Sorry...I...I got to get home, my parents are about to go out and I need to take care of my siblings...I'll...I'll see you tomorrow...H-Haru," Makoto said.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow...and I hope we get to continue this later," Haru whispered the last part into Makoto's ear. Makoto's face grew warmer and he quickly nodded and started packing his stuff and headed home. Once he reached home, he quickly went upstairs and took a quick shower. Once he stripped off of his clothes, he wasn't surprised to see his own erection growing hard.

"...G-great..." Makoto blushed. He started stroking himself as he thought about how Haru kissed him. He bit his hand to stop himself from making any noises. He couldn't help but imagine Haru fucking him from behind and praising him that he was doing such a good job. "A-ah! H-Haru...!" Makoto grunted and he soon reached his climax. Makoto rested his head on the bathroom wall and started panting. He allowed the cool water to wash over him.

He both dreaded and looked forward to seeing captain Haru tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was similar to before. Haru continued to act like himself at school and continued being his same old captain Haru self, but Makoto couldn't help but actually like that side of him.

Makoto, however, was starting to get a bit jealous at his teammates for getting most of Haru's attention now. He knows that he was bothered by Haru's staring before, but now, he actually craves it. He wants Haru to look at him and only him. He wanted Haru to kiss him. He wanted Haru to touch him. He wanted Haru to fuck him.

"Mako-chan, you alright? Your face is all red," Nagisa said.

"H-huh? O-oh...g-guess the heat is really getting to me," Makoto said.

"Well don't overdo it, we wouldn't want you to faint again," Gou said.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Makoto said.

"Tachibana, I want you to stay a bit late, I have something I want to discuss with you," Haru said.

"Y-yes H...I mean...captain Haru," Makoto said. Haru nodded and continued with his swimming. Makoto stared at him and couldn't help but be amazed at his swimming.

"Looks like Mako-chan finally is starting to like captain Haru," Nagisa grinned.

"Eh?"

"Yes, I'll admit, I was a bit confused and concerned about captain Haru's behavior, but I feel that his enthusiasm has really rubbed off on me," Rei said.

"See, so I guess that means Mako-chan is finally on the 'Captain Haru is the Coolest Club' right?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto continued to stare at Haru and couldn't help but smile warmly. "Yeah...he is very cool," Makoto said. Nagisa cheered and grabbed both Makoto and Rei's arms. Rei immediately warned Nagisa that if he did that then they would both fall, but Nagisa replied that they wouldn't since Makoto was very strong and could hold both of them. Makoto started to laugh at Nagisa's antics and was unaware of familiar blue eyes staring at him.

After everyone left and headed home, Makoto stayed behind like Haru told him to and he waited patiently for Haru. He finished changing by the time Haru enters the locker room.

"...You changed," Haru said.

"Yeah...well...whatever it is you wanted to tell me...I thought it be better to do that with my normal clothes," Makoto said.

"Tell you something? What you mean?" Haru asked.

"Eh? Didn't you asked me to stay a bit longer to discuss something to me?" Makoto asked. Haru thought about it and remembered what he said earlier.

"Right, I only said that so no one will find it suspicious on why you're staying late," Haru said.

"Eh? Then why did you-"

"Isn't it obvious, I want you to stay over so we could continue from yesterday," Haru said.

"E-eh? A-are you sure we s-should do something like this...w-what if someone comes in?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry, everyone has left home already, besides...I locked the door," Haru said.

"H-Haru...I...I don't know about this..." Makoto stuttered. Haru suddenly stopped and had a determined look on his face.

"If you don't like it then I'll allow you to punch me," Haru said.

"E-eh! I-I could never do that to you Haru," Makoto said.

"Then I'll punch myself while you run away," Haru said.

"D-don't do that...just...why me Haru? Why...why do you like me so much?" Makoto asked.

"...Do you remember of a little boy that was crying because his grandmother died?" Haru asked.

"...T-that was you!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you forgot," Haru said.

"S-sorry...I'm terrible at remembering things," Makoto said, "so...you remembered me...where...where were you this entire time?"

"Sorry, my parents wanted me to move with them to Tokyo since my dad got a job offer over there and I was too young to live on my own...that's why I wasn't able to see you, but....when I managed to convince my parents to let me live on my own for high school, I knew I had to find you again. I first saw the day before school started. I knew it was you because I remember those gentle green eyes of yours. I knew....I knew I wanted to be with you the moment I left. I wanted to stay with you. I want to be your childhood friend. I...I wanted to be your lover the moment we reached high school," Haru said.

"Eh? You fell in love with me that fast!?" Makoto blushed.

"Yes...so please...after all these years that have gone by...please...will you be my boyfriend?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked at him and he felt like he was looking at the real Haru for the very first time. His chest felt tight and warm and he couldn't help but be moved by Haru's words. "Haru....I would love to be your boyfriend," Makoto said. Haru smiled at him and kissed him fully on the lips.

Just like the day before, the kissed was very intoxicating and Makoto couldn't get enough. He felt Haru unbuttoning his clothes, and Makoto started stroking Haru's chest.

"You know...I...I may have touched myself in the bathroom while thinking about y-you," Makoto admitted.

"Good, I want you to only think about me when you are touching yourself, if you think of anyone else, then I'll have you run five more laps," Haru said then started sucking on Makoto's nipples.

"Nnng! H-Haru! T-those are r-really sensitive," Makoto said as he bit his lips.

"Good," Haru said as he continued sucking and biting his right nipple. He used his tongue to swirl around it and nip at it playfully.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto panted. Haru started removing Makoto's pants and revealed Makoto's erection.

"Jeez, you're bigger than I thought," Haru said as he licked his lips.

"A-ah, y-you can't put it in, I don't want my mom to get suspicious," Makoto panted.

"Don't worry, we'll just do it like this then," Haru said. He grabbed both of their cocks and started rubbing them together.

"A-ah! H-Haru!" Makoto continued to pant. Haru started rubbing their cocks faster, but he grabbed Makoto's right hand and put it over their cocks.

"It's m-more fun if we do this together," Haru smirked.

"Y-yes," Makoto said. He started rubbing their cocks together with Haru and the two started panting and groaning. "A-ah...I-I'm going to c-cum!" Makoto panted.

"S-same here..." Haru grunted. With a final stroke, the both came and some of their semen went all over them. Makoto collapsed and was panting on the ground.

"...I love you Haru," Makoto looked up at Haru and smiled.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru smiled at him. "So...you think I'm cool now?" Haru smirked.

"Yes, captain Haru is the coolest," Makoto said. Haru leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Makoto opened his eyes and quickly sat up in his bed. "A-ah!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...Makoto? Is everything alright?" Haru yawned. He was laying on Makoto's bed next to him.

"S-sorry...d-did I wake you?" Makoto said.

"Sorta...everything alright?" Haru asked.

"It's just...I had a really weird dream..." Makoto said.

"Tell me about it," Haru said.

"W-well...it was how we started the swimming club, b-but instead of me being the captain...you were the captain...and you were acting like how we imagined captain Haru would be like...the whole enthusiastic leader...a-and...captain Haru started acting cool towards me...and...and we...um...we got a bit intimate....I guess you could say," Makoto blushed.

"...So...captain Haru is cooler than me huh?" Haru said as he started to pout a bit. Makoto looked at him and couldn't help but laugh and feel warm inside.

"Captain Haru maybe very cool, but my Haru will always be the coolest to me, besides...no matter which type of Haru you are, I'll always love you," Makoto said.

"Hm...then maybe...I should start acting like captain Haru when we're role-playing," Haru smirked.

"E-eh? Y-you really don't have to..." Makoto blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how cool I can really be," Haru said.

"...Y-yes...H-Haru," Makoto blushed.

"...That's captain Haru to you," Haru said. Haru leaned in and kissed Makoto on the lips. In all honestly, Makoto doesn't really mind having this type of Haru around once in awhile. He is, after all, very cool.


End file.
